50 Cherished Moments
by crystalorb
Summary: Take three! 50 moments that Ruby and Sapphire will always cherish.


**Title:** 50 Cherished Moments  
**Fandom:** Pokémon Special  
**Characters:** Ruby & Sapphire  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Nothing in particular, I guess. There is an implication of a half-naked Ruby though. xD  
**Summary:** Take three! Here are another 50 themes and 50 sentences that describe moments which both Ruby and Sapphire cherished so much.  
**Author's Note:** This theme set gamma was also taken from **1sentence** and I'm also planning to expand each sentence into a story of its own in the near future. ^_^

#01 RING

The acceptance of his ring signified the beginning of their blooming relationship.

#02 HERO

The duo were standing there, facing a wild Salamence that went berserk and she broke down internally, unable to face the Pokémon again no matter how strong she had become, how hard she had tried; and he became her hero again, defeating the wild dragon with grace and style.

#03 MEMORY

She kept each and every dress he had specially designed for her as a memory of him, in which she would secretly changed into those dresses – one each night – to admire how truly beautiful his dresses had made her look, before changing back into her pajamas and going to bed.

#04 BOX

Sapphire threw a tantrum when the boy refused to let her open his beautifully decorated box – he told her that she wouldn't be interested in the things he kept inside – so she forcefully snatched the box over and opened it to find that it was indeed full of makeup sets, samples of dressing fabrics, measuring instruments and a photo album with Sapphire posing with Ruby as the cover.

#05 RUN

Knowing that he wouldn't catch up to her if they both ran, he tripped on purpose and whined about a sore knee as a plot to bait her back to him, and abruptly kissed her on the forehead before breaking the lie.

#06 HURRICANE

After listening to a weather forecast that confirmed an upcoming hurricane, Ruby had gone over to Sapphire's place to 'hang out' – so that he could be with her and protect her if any disaster strikes.

#07 WINGS

She was psyched when he agreed to leave his newly-caught Swablu in her hands after the both of them played with the feisty cotton bird Pokémon – because he was about to head to a Pokémon contest and she just simply loved the bird's soft and fluffy wings.

#08 COLD

He saw her give the slightest shiver and took off his jacket for her to wear, no matter how much she said no.

#09 RED

When his ruby-red eyes stared into her sapphire-blue eyes with concern, she couldn't resist the awkwardness and blushed ten different shades of red.

#10 DRINK

Ruby wailed and stared in horror when Sapphire took his bottle of water and gulped down almost half of it, then teased him for being sissy – and selfish – again.

#11 MIDNIGHT

The couple had stayed up until midnight, hand in hand, waiting patiently minute after minute as they counted down to the arrival of the New Year.

#12 TEMPTATION

Her slim, fit and perfect S-shaped body was obviously shown when she wore her swimsuit at the beach – and he felt very lucky that Professor Birch had invited him to go with the Birch family to Dewford Town.

#13 VIEW

During her first night visit to the Johto region, he took her by the hand and led her to the famous lighthouse in Olivine City where they climbed to the top of the lighthouse to enjoy the sea breeze as well as take in the magnificent view of the sea below – and every so often, they would see a Mantine fly out of the water and appears to be skiing gracefully over the waves before diving back into the depths of the ocean again.

#14 MUSIC

As they were tiding up each other's rooms, Sapphire hummed a tune so faintly that only she – and Ruby, after he'd embraced her from behind – could hear.

#15 SILK

For the very first time, she fell in love the smooth silky evening dress he had specially designed just for her.

#16 COVER

Sapphire immediately squealed and covered her eyes when the towel that wrapped around Ruby's lower body loosened and dropped, but he chuckled softly and stated that he did wear a pair of shorts inside so she slowly opened her eyes, and squealed again after 3 seconds.

#17 PROMISE

As promised, he went to the bus station to welcome her arrival at Johto and as the couple sat on the bicycle, she hugged him from behind, kissed his ear and whispered the promised "I love you" into his ears – and the bicycle ran over a pothole, which only made her cling on tighter onto him.

#18 DREAM

When he phoned her to wish her good night with his gentlest voice, he didn't forget to add in, "Let's hope that we'll see each other in our dreams tonight." – and she smiled and giggled to herself all the way towards slumberland.

#19 CANDLE

He prepared her favourite mushroom soup, French toast and a glass of honeydew milkshake as well as his favourite chicken soup, cheese macaroni and a glass of chocolate milkshake, and laid them perfectly on a table neatly covered by a simple yet gorgeous table cloth – which he made himself – and waited patiently for his partner to return for a candle light dinner in conjunction with their 100th days as an official couple.

#20 TALENT

He was sure that she could practically ace that theory written test if she knew how to read – and write – because she has a natural talent in memorizing things with her powerful memory, and he often wondered whether that was the reason why she'd always pestered him about their confession back in Mirage Island – she had always remembered it as clear as a bell.

#21 SILENCE

They stared at each other in silence and shock when they overheard their fathers' conversation in the living room – in which Professor Birch mentioned that seeing the relationship between Ruby and Sapphire was going well, maybe they could end up as in-laws and Norman chuckled in agreement; just about then, Ruby's mom passed by his room and asked him, "Ruby dear, why don't you invite your friend Sapphire here out on a date?"

#22 JOURNEY

Her heart just kept breaking into pieces at the thought of her upcoming eleventh birthday because their journey would be coming to an end and gradually, he would be returning to Johto where the modern lifestyle suits him better.

#23 FIRE

He rushed into the kitchen when he smelt smoke, only to find Sapphire trying to light up a fire on the stove with the help of her Blaziken – and all her other Pokémon were trying to hide the ingredients that she would be using to cook later on.

#24 STRENGTH

When Sapphire had difficulty in lifting up the box of unwanted items – for a yard sale – he just simply shook his head, rubbed his hands and helped the panting girl to carry the box, in which she let go of it once the box was lifted and giggled to her amusement when the boy struggled to regain his footing.

#25 MASK

After looking around for a while, he found her in the crowd and approached her; as she wrapped her hands around his neck and he held close to him by her waist, he confessed his feelings towards her, in which she accepted while shedding a joyful tear; then they took down their masks and wore it for the other, and continued to dance until the Hoothoots chirped at midnight.

#26 ICE

She strictly forbidden him to add in extra cubes of ice into the cup of Milo he'd fixed after seeing him cough vigorously the night before.

#27 FALL

She screamed in pain as she fell from a tree and collided with the solid hard ground head on, and the boy immediately picked her up carefully from the ground, carried her all the way to the nearest clinic, and mumbled into her ear that she would be alright – she must.

#28 FORGOTTEN

When she woke up in the hospital, she had absolutely no idea of how she had ended up lying on a bed in an unfamiliar place; she didn't know who the ruby-eyed guy standing in front of her gazing into her eyes with concern was; she didn't remember any collaboration with him or any past events – and when she asked him for his name, a sudden depression took place on his face in a split second.

#29 DANCE

She snorted at him when she saw him practising some hip-hop dance moves and state that the trend and style doesn't suit him at all, in which he retorted by claiming that he was somehow a city boy at heart.

#30 BODY

She tripped over his leg – which was deliberately extended to make her fall and indeed, she fell for it – but her fall was broken by him who caught her right in his arms, their bodies almost touching one another's – and the girl was relieved that no one was at home to witness this awkward moment between her and the sissy boy.

#31 SACRED

When she told him that she was actually afraid of ghosts as well as believed in their existence in hopes of him convincing her that ghosts do not really exist, he took her hands and placed them close to his heart and nodded in agreement.

#32 FAREWELLS

She tried not to cry when they bid their farewells and he tried not to look too disappointed when his father told him that they were moving back to Goldenrod City in Johto; however, his frown immediately turned upright when after reaching Goldenrod City, he received a phone call from her saying that her dad planned on moving to Goldenrod City as well and they might become neighbours again.

#33 WORLD

It was her dream to travel the world around with him – she practically dreamed of it every single night – until one day, he messaged her, asking if she was willing to be his travel partner to the new Sinnoh region in which they would be conquering new gym battles and new contests all over again.

#34 FORMAL

He was awestruck by her beauty in the night gown her mother had specially bought for her; he was captivated by how gorgeous her smile looked as she sipped a bit of wine from the glass he handed to her; and he was mesmerized by the way she made an attempt to speak in a proper ladylike manner.

#35 FEVER

There was once when Ruby tried to avoid physical contact with Sapphire at all costs – which made her quite curious, until she held on his unusually warm arms in an attempt to stop him from collapsing to the floor, in which she yelled at him while blushing furiously, "Why didn't ya tell me that you have a fever?"

#36 LAUGH

They both laughed in unison when they'd bumped their heads together in an attempt to pick up the pieces of papers of Sapphire's papa's research work scattered all around the room.

#37 LIES

When he got a deep cut on his left arm as a result of protecting some berries he'd pluck while battling with a wild Roselia, she'd coaxed him, told him to relax and not look at his wound because she would be cleansing his wounds with water – that was a white lie – before applying some antidote onto the gash on his arm slowly and carefully, feeling the boy jolt upwards and bawl in pain as she reassured him that his wound would be all better the day after.

#38 FOREVER

When they lips first met, it sent shivers up her spinal cord and fireworks seem to explode with excitement inside her body, and those few seconds seemed like an eternity to the both of them.

#39 OVERWHELMED

It was because of him that made Sapphire realize that she needed to be brave and stay strong to face the challenges of life whereas it was because of her that Ruby tried to hide his true potential as he feared that too much power would turn things upside down, and it was both their opposite characteristics that helped overwhelmed each other in order to change for the better.

#40 WHISPER

Late at night when Sapphire was asleep, she vaguely heard her door open quietly as light footsteps approached her bed, she felt the warm breath of a person with a familiar scent who whispered into her ear, "Good night Sapph, I love you," before planting a kiss on her forehead.

#41 WAIT

As they waited for the electricity to be regained in a stuck elevator, she couldn't help but cling on to him, mumbling that she missed her parents and wanted to return home as soon as possible, so he stroked her hair, gently coaxing her to stay calm and that he will take her back to Littleroot Town the first thing tomorrow morning as a pang of guilt stabbed right at his heart – if he'd knew this would happened, he wouldn't have brought her to Goldenrod City in the first place.

#42 TALK

He loved the way she talked with her strange caveman accent which was especially obvious whenever she got into an argument whereas she adored the way he exclaimed the obligatory 'beautiful' whenever he was satisfied with his well-groomed Pokémon – or whenever Sapphire wore a pretty night gown which was designed by him.

#43 SEARCH

Sapphire slowly walked amongst the crowd of people in the mall, hoping to find Ruby who had wandered off far away from her once he saw the 'cheap sales' sign; then, a pair of warm hands covered her eyes, making her jump before a familiar voice spoke with a mischievous tone, "Guess who?"

#44 HOPE

Facing Ruby who claimed to have forgotten their confession every day made her a piece of her heart break slowly, piece by piece; silently, she hoped that he would somehow muster up his courage and tell her that he liked her too, and hoped that he didn't really forget about that confession.

#45 ECLIPSE

She looked up to the sky as the boy pointed upwards, seeing the light of the sun dying quickly as the black shadow of the moon inched across the sky, and slowly after the shadow moved away from the sun, the Earth regained its brightness and he said satisfyingly with a smile that he has captured the most wonderful pictures of that day.

#46 GRAVITY

An Earth without gravity is like the days without her by his side; no doubt she was loud, ungraceful and brutal at times, he still missed the days where she would lie down on the grassy fields and admire the clouds float pass after forcefully pulling him to lie down right beside her – and later, they would engross themselves in a long heart-to-heart conversation.

#47 HIGHWAY

Once the door bell rang, Sapphire ran to open it only to find the Ruby standing at the doorway shove a helmet towards her and motioning her to be his pillion rider; seconds later, she found herself cuddling him tight from behind as their motorcycle sped freely on the highway, heading towards Mauville City.

#48 UNKNOWN

He grasped her hand as tight as he could – in fear that he would be separated from her – when they entered the unknowns of the Cave of Origin.

#49 LOCK

Although they had been friends since young and practically spent every single in each other's house, her heart still skipped a beat when he locked his eyes with hers from afar and questioned, "Why are you looking at me?"

#50 BREATHE

Her hug was so tight that he could hardly breathe, but he knew that it was his fault for getting her all worked up by getting lost in the jungles when they were out on a research mission.


End file.
